


Pizza Rations

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dumbasses, Fluff, Gen, crack that doesn’t take itself seriously, literally dumbass clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Echo wants Fives pizza and frankly, nobody is going to stop him
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Kudos: 26





	Pizza Rations

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure nonsense lol

Cody was just trying to enjoy the food that wasn’t ration bars for once in his life, but apparently his brothers couldn’t even wait for him to finish eating before winding each other up.

He watched, one eyebrow raised, as Echo- dressed in his blacks and looking way too calm for a man at war- snuck up slowly on a seemingly unsuspecting Fives. Waxer and Boil, sat a little to the left, wisely didn’t say a word about his approach, listening to Fives as he recounted some story or another with carefully straight faces that betrayed nothing. He waved his pizza slice in his hand as his spoke, not even seeming to realise he’s being tracked.

Cody realises what’s about to happen just as it takes place.

Echo, in a display of blatant idiocy, had leapt up onto the table, sliding across the empty surface as brothers around him scrambled to get out of his way, quickly grabbing plates and glasses to try keep the damage to a minimum.

The suddenly aerodynamic clone launches himself upwards, grabbing Five’s pizza and jumping to the ground. It happens so quickly, that Fives is only just scrabbling to follow as the rest of their squad burst into laughter around him, his likely screeched protest getting lost amongst the noise. He races down the corridor after his brother, looking a unique blend of ready to kill him and ready to laugh for the next hour.

Cody massages his temples and returns to his food, knowing he’d have to deal with them later when they’d finished wrestling for a slice of pizza.

He found he didn’t mind the prospect.


End file.
